Winter Nights
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: .TristanDuke, HondaOtogi. When Duke and Tristan get locked in the library, Duke tells Tristan his secret and fears. Why can only Duke see the mystical room and what happends when his wishes come true? .Discontinued.
1. Disappearing Rooms

Winter Nights  
  
Usagi Youkai: Hi! I'm new at Fanfiction.net  
  
Duke: ...We have a rabbit writing this fic? We can't have a rabbit writing this fic!  
  
UY: And why the hell not?  
  
Duke: Because... Uh... Um... well, just because  
  
UY: *Glares at him* you better be nice or I'll pair you up with Tea  
  
Duke: *Horror struck* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE TRIS AWAY FROM ME!!! *Glomps Tristan and buries head in his chest*  
  
Tristan: *Smiles and hugs Duke*  
  
Duke: *Smiles*  
  
UY: Awww... They are so CUTE together *Big grin* I guess I should warn you all that this will be Shonen-ai, and maybe it will be yaoi but you guys have to tell me what you want. It's Duke/Tristan action, because they are such a cute couple. Hey Tristan, Do the disclaimer  
  
Both boys: *in a deep lip lock*  
  
UY: Uh... Never mind. I don't Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did, Tristan and Duke would never be parted  
  
_________________________  
  
It was a chilly, snowy day in Domino on the weekend. Duke Devlin yawned as he searched through the books in Domino library. He was suppose to be looking for books on America for history class, but was now looking through books on human autonomy. He wore a coat and scarf since there was only a little heater in the whole library. His cheer leaders had finally left him alone; sure he enjoyed the attention, but he only did it for show, besides, he didn't want anyone seeing what he was looking at. He pulled out a book about male autonomy and was about to flip through it...  
  
"Yo Duke!"  
  
Duke jumped and spun around, also hiding the book behind his back. He saw the grinning face of Tristan. The black haired teen sighed 'Oh great' he thought sarcastically before answering.  
  
"Hi Tristan" said Duke "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Eh..." the brunet said in a bored tone, rubbing the back of his head "I have to do that report on America for history. I usually wouldn't do it, but if my mom sees that I fail another report card I'll stay back a year" He shrugged "So what you doing here?"  
  
"Uh..." said the black haired boy, his eyes looked around the section he was in "I-I have a... a science report..." The taller teen gave him a questioning look  
  
"But we're in the same class, and I never heard the assignment given out..." Tristan said and Duke started to sweat. The book shelves weren't that spaced out and Duke was a bit uncomfortable with the brunet 3 inches away from him  
  
"Well I-I-I need the extra credit in that class" the blacked haired teen said as he inched around the taller teen, it was hard enough that he was wrecking his own reputation with this lie...  
  
"You can do that?" asked Tristan questionably, yet suspiciously. "I do need a little help in that class too..."  
  
"Well... if you're doing really badly, yeah..." said and he inwardly groaned as Tristan eyed him. To Duke it was like Tristan could see through him the lie and knew what was really wrong  
  
"Well if your doing that badly, maybe I should help you" Tristan said and Duke inwardly groaned again. 'Great, now He thinks I'm a moron' he thought  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" said Duke abruptly and he walked out of the aisle, into another one. He sighed once he was away from the taller teen, very angry with him self.  
  
'Damn' he thought 'What's wrong with me? Why am I always a nervous wreck around him?' he growled at himself 'Stupid teenage hormones. Does everyone go through them like this?' He walked down another aisle and found a door 'Probably where they keep the extra books and stuff' he thought and looked around to see if anyone was watching; nope, no one. He casually walked over and opened it. There were stairs and he walked down them.  
  
He reached the bottom and looked around. It was as cold as it was in the actual library, maybe colder. He looked around to see books upon books on bigger shelves and many tables. The floor was surprisingly carpeted, but was blanketed in dust, that would have taken years to build up. It was very dim, probably because there were only torches lighting the room.  
  
Duke was amazed at the room's size, and most of the books looked ancient. "Wow" Duke breathed and fog escaped his mouth. He grabbed a torch from the near by wall and walked up to one of the selves.  
  
The books were covered in thick dust so the dark haired boy dusted off a thick volume with his scarf and read the title 'Curse Humans into Animals' Duke got a shiver up his spine. He stepped away from the shelves and to one of the many tables. It was just as dusty as the books. He leaned over and blew some of the dust off. Surprisingly, all the dust on the table blew off like there was a big gust of wind. Duke blinked. The table was made of polished wood, with symbols carved into it. He couldn't read the symbols; they didn't look like any language he'd ever seen. He ran his fingers over the engraved surface and swore that his fingers warmed and tingled.  
  
"Duke, hey Duke" Tristan's voice was coming from up stairs. The raven haired boy didn't answer and hoped that he'd go away; no luck. He heard the sound of someone coming down stairs. Tristan soon came into view.  
  
"Duke, what are you doing here" the brunet asked  
  
"Well I saw..." The raved haired boy began looking around the room again, but only saw four stone walls, a dirt floor, and a wood roof. There were no books, no carpet, not even the years of dust that piled up. The torch that he had been holding had somehow had disappeared. "Hey, where did everything go?" He looked back to Tristan who had walked over to him. Duke had to try to keep his breathing under control; he was so close the brunet...  
  
"I don't see anything" said Tristan and he looked back at the shorter teen.  
  
"But, this room was filled with books" Duke said "And had carpet and tables..." Tristan raised an eyebrow  
  
"You feeling alright dude?" the brunet asked and he placed the back of his hand on the raven haired boy's forehead to see if he was warm. Duke was blushing furiously, but it was dark in the room so Tristan probably didn't see this red face. Duke batted the hand away.  
  
"I'm fine" he growled and glared at the brunet, which was harder than you mite think. He had liked the contact, even if it was only innocent touch "Forget it. Why are you even down here?"  
  
"Looking for you" said Tristan "The library is closing and I didn't see you leave"  
  
"But I was only down here for a few minutes" said Duke in surprise. The library wasn't suppose to close for a few more hours  
  
"No..." said Tristan, giving Duke a worried look "I haven't seen you up there for a couple hours" Duke was creeped out by this information "Come on, lets go before we get locked in here" said the brunet and he grabbed the shorter teen's wrist, leading him up the stairs. Duke's heart skipped a beat and didn't protest and the touch; he even half wished that he would get locked in with the brunet...  
  
__________________________  
  
UY: Please review and thanks for reading my story 


	2. A Cold Night Ahead

UY: Wow, I wasn't expecting so many reviews, thank you all  
  
Yugi: Well it is a very mysterious story...  
  
UY: What are you doing here Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Well... *Tries to find the right words* Duke is kinda... busy  
  
UY: Busy? ... OooOooH *Paw over mouth* 'Busy'  
  
Yugi: Yeah...  
  
UY: Well could you please do the Disclaimer?  
  
Yugi: Sure *clears throat* Usagi Youkai does not own Yugioh... Thank Kami for that  
  
UY: Hey!  
  
Yugi: *runs away*  
  
_________________  
  
When they got out of the cellar, Tristan let go of Duke and both boys found that the library was dark and colder than ever. It was also dark outside and fresh snow was falling heavily.  
  
"We weren't down there that long" said Tristan and he looked at the near by clock; It read 10:32. Duke checked his watch and it read 5:24.  
  
'How can my watch be off by 5 hours?' he asked himself 'I was only down there for 10 minutes tops' Tristan tried the front door, but found it locked.  
  
"Oh great" said the brunet as he tried to open the door by pushing against the wall with his foot and pulling the door "We're stuck" Duke shivered; it had to only be 13 degrees in there. He pulled his coat tighter and exhaled, seeing his breath very clearly "Well..." said Tristan as he gave up on the door and put his hands on his hips glaring at the door "I guess we're here for the night" he turned to look at the shivering teen "Duke, are you cold?"  
  
"No, no" said Duke but his chattering teeth gave him away. Tristan just stared at the shorted teen, very puzzled and worried look  
  
'He's acting so weird today' the brunet thought 'actually, he's been acting weird for a few days now' "Are you sure you're not sick?" Tristan asked. "You haven't been acting like your self lately" Duke's head nodded rapidly  
  
"I'm fine" the black haired teen replied a little too quickly "I just..." he began but caught him self "I'm fine" he repeated 'I will not tell him' Duke thought 'Why should I tell him?' Tristan blinked  
  
"Well, if there is, you can tell me" the taller teen offered "It's better to let things out then keep it bottled up" Duke smiled  
  
"Thanks Tristan" he said "But really, I'm fine"  
  
"Ok" said the brunet, he wasn't going to pressure him to talk "But I am here for the night" Tristan let out a sigh and look around "I'm going to look for that heater" he announced and started to search for the heater. Duke let out another breath to see the fog and then decided to look for the thermostat.  
  
They searched for 15 minutes and Tristan found the small heater that was heating the library earlier, but it looked like something had chewed through the wires in the back; the brunet was trying to fix it. Duke found the thermostat and smiled  
  
"Hey Tris..." he began looking around at the taller teen, but seeing the brunet on his knees and elbows, still trying to fix the heater. He was resting on his elbows, playing with the wires and scowling at it. Duke's eyes were focused on the firm ass of the brunet. He had to bite back a groan as Tristan adjusted he position, shifting his weight to the other knee, His butt swaying. Duke gulped and felt blush warming his cold cheeks, his heart started to thump against his fib cage, and he looked back to the thermostat when Tristan looked at him.  
  
"You say something dude?" Tristan asked. Duke tried to get heart back to normal speed and keep his blush under control  
  
"I-I-" he started and coughed to get coherent words to form "I found the thermostat" Tristan smiled  
  
"Great, now we won't freeze to death" he said and got up, then walked over to the black haired teen. He frowned when he saw Duke's face was red and he was breathing hard; Duke obviously didn't succeed in getting them under control "Duke, you look sick" he said "Are you sure your ok?"  
  
"I'm fine" the shorter teen said in an aggravated tone "I'm not sick" He was mad at himself for not keeping in control. He shivered from the cold and turned on the heat "It should come on in a few minutes" he said and walked into one of the aisles of books to be alone. Tristan was very confused and worried now.  
  
'I hope your telling the truth Duke' he thought  
  
__________________  
  
UY: Oh my god *wide eyed* I did not just type that Tristan had a firm ass  
  
Yami: Yugi! *Covers Yugi's eyes* He's too young to be reading this!  
  
Yugi: Yami, I'm 16!  
  
UY: Hey! I'm only 1  
  
Yami: You're old enough in rabbit years  
  
UY: *Grits teeth* I'm 15 in human years  
  
Yami: *wide eyed* *Covers Usagi Youkai's eyes* Your too young to be typing this!  
  
UY: *Thinks* 'He's lucky he's not Marik or he'd get his fingers bitten off' Please Review 


	3. Confessions

UY: Yeah! I updated  
  
Duke: Finally, took you long enough  
  
UY: *Blinks* *laughs* Duke, you have a limp!  
  
Duke: *Blush* I-I banged my leg... on my desk  
  
UY: *In a killer giggle fit*  
  
Duke: SHUT UP!!!  
  
UY: *Dies down to a chuckle* Hehehe... Do disclaimer  
  
Duke: *Growls* Usagi Youkai does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Thank you Kami  
  
UY: Hey! Why does everyone say that!  
  
Duke: Got to go! *Limps off*  
  
______________  
  
Half an hour later the heat still hadn't come on and Duke hadn't come back into site. Tristan had finally given up on the little heater and was getting worried about Duke; hoping that the black haired teen hadn't fallen asleep. The brunet began the search the isles, and found Duke in the science section, sitting against the wall, book in his lap and lightly snoring. His legs were close to his chest, book open to a page, arms crossed and head resting against his chest. Tristan smiled and almost left him alone but he had to wake up the sleeping angel.  
  
'Angel?' He thought 'He's no angel! What am I thinking?' He shook those thoughts out of his head and waked over to the sleeping teen. He bent down on one knee and was about to wake Duke up when he noticed the book on his lap. He carefully picked up the book and read the cover 'One out of Ten' Tristan raised an eyebrow and flipped through the book; it was all about homosexuality. The brunet's eyes widened 'Is he gay or something?' he shut the book and shook the black haired teen, noticing that his lips were turning purple.  
  
"Duke" he said while shaking him "Duke, wake up" the shorter teen groaned and squinted his eyes open "Duke?"  
  
"What?" the black haired teen moaned and he wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to get warmer  
  
"Duke, you gotta stay awake, or you won't wake up" the brunet said. Duke yawned and shut his eyes again, making a 'mm-hmm' sound. Tristan frowned and shook him again "Duke"  
  
"Ok, ok" the dark haired teen said and frowned at the brunet "I'm up" he yawned and stretched  
  
"Duke" said Tristan and he got an 'hm' in reply "Why were you reading this" and he held up the book. Duke froze in mid stretch and stared at the book. He didn't know what to say.  
  
'Uh-oh' he thought "Oh, that... Uh... It was just something to do..."  
  
"Duke, come on" said Tristan "You've been avoiding people for a few days now, and you've been lying to everyone" Duke was looking at down at the ground "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong" he mumbled to the floor. Tristan didn't like the answer and he lifted Duke's chin with his hand, making the Black haired boy look into his hazel eyes.  
  
"Say that again" The brunet dared. Duke tried to look away, but Tristan only pulled slightly on the teen's chin and they didn't break eye contact.  
  
"I-I can't" Duke stuttered at Tristan's closeness  
  
"So then what's wrong?" The brunet asked. The green eyed boy was quiet for a moment  
  
"I-I think I-I'm well..." he tried to finish, but it was hard "...gay..." Tristan stared at the raven haired boy. Duke couldn't take the stare and slowly pushed the other's hand away, looking at a suddenly interesting spot on the floor.  
  
"You think?" Tristan asked; he had always thought that you would know if you were gay or not  
  
"I-I don't know" Duke said, tears building up "But... I'm so confused. I can't like men... It's just wrong..." He knitted his fingers in his hair as tears ran down his cheeks "I mean I like the attention that my fans give me but I-I can't really get comfortable around them... I wanna be, but I can't..." Tristan was hesitant before sitting next to the crying boy and put and arm around him. He hated to see people upset, who ever they were. He had never expected Duke to have an emotional break down, ever. He was always cool and collected and after Serenity...  
  
"But if you are gay, why were you after Serenity?" the brunet asked. He knew it probably the best time to ask this, but he had to know  
  
"I thought if I went out with her, I wouldn't like guys any more" Duke said and more tears running down his cheeks, glancing at the brunet, but couldn't make eye contact. Right then he hated himself. He had tried, really tried to like Serenity like a girlfriend, but He only had a brotherly love towards her, a little protective and He had then taken an interest in Tristan "I tried to convince myself that I liked her like that, but I couldn't, I-I just felt empty and, and..." He hugged his knees to his chest tighter "I-I feel... so dirty"  
  
Tristan didn't know what to say. Anything he mite say could upset the shorter teen farther, and Duke crying was already tearing him up. He had a brief thought to kiss the green eyes boy 'No!' Tristan Yelled in his head 'what am I thinking!? That wouldn't help Duke at all and I'm strait!!'  
  
"It's ok Duke" the taller boy said soothingly and he rubbed the other's harm with the hand already around his shoulder "You shouldn't have to feel that way, I mean, if you like guys, you like guys, Right?"  
  
"Yes..." Duke mumbled "But it's not just that. If anyone knew I was... you know... I'd be the new punching bag. My shop would probably shut down because of the roomers. No one would come near me because they'd think I'd jump them or something. I-I..." his voice started to crack "...I just don't want to be alone"  
  
Tristan was quiet for a while "You've really beat your self up about this huh?" Duke nodded slowly ""Listen, you wouldn't be alone. I mean..." He thought for a moment "I don't care if you're gay, you're still the same Duke..." The black haired teen looked up into Tristan's hazel eyes, a little surprised "...and I'm sure Yugi, Joey, and Tea wouldn't mind ether. You'll never be alone" Duke's green eyes looked to the floor and then looked back to the brunet's with a small smile  
  
"Thanks Tristan" he said "I did need to tell someone, but..." He frowned and Tristan knew what he was getting at  
  
"Don't worry" he said smiling "Your secret's safe with me"  
  
"Thank you" The raven haired teen said again and another smile came onto his face  
  
______________  
  
UY: *In a whiny voice* that chapter was haaaaaard. Emotional break downs are a bitch to write  
  
Duke: I'm not that sappy!  
  
UY: But it's really cute when you're all sappy... just it's hard to write  
  
Duke: *Sticks out tongue*  
  
UY: *Smirks* Watch out... You shouldn't show that unless you intend to use it...  
  
Tristan: *Glomps Duke* Mine!  
  
Duke: *Falls down with Tristan on him* Hey, hey, HEY! Don't molest me in front of the authoress  
  
UY: Uh no no no *puts paws up in defense* don't mind me *Gets pop corn and a soda* Go ahead  
  
Tristan: *Kissing Duke's neck*  
  
Duke: *Doing his best to glare at Usagi Youkai and look like he's not enjoying it, but failing miserably* *Moans*  
  
UY: OK, R&R and... oh... *blush* can you really bend that way... *tilts head still watching the molesting* 


	4. Exscape

UY: Another chapter for my lovey readers  
  
Duke and Tristan: *Sleeping and cuddling*  
  
UY: ^__^ *Whispers* Too cute!!! *Sniffles* Sadly, I do not own *sniffles* Rabbits have emotions too ya know *Wipes tear away and sees them cuddling again* Ya know... the only thing that would make that scene cuter is if they where chibis... *Lit light bulb over her head* Fic idea! *Hops off*  
  
______________  
  
At Least an hour passed since Duke had told his secret to Tristan. The brunet was still awake, leaning against the same wall, and his arm was still around the raven haired teen's shoulder. Said teen was leaning against Tristan's shoulder, asleep. Tristan sighed  
  
'Man, this is awkward' he thought "But it's not a bad awkward or uncomfortable... Arg!, don't think like that!" He glanced at the sleeping teen's face and couldn't help but smile 'but he does look... peaceful when he's sleeping...' his eyes widen 'He shouldn't be sleeping!'  
  
"Duke" Tristan said, moving his arm to get him awake "No sleeping" Duke sleepily opened his eyes  
  
"But I'm tired" the shorter teen moaned and tried to go back to sleep. He loved snuggling up to the brunet. Tristan shook him harder "Alright, alright" he said in annoyance "I'm up, I'm up"  
  
"Good" Tristan said "but if you fall asleep, you won't wake up" Duke sighed and then they heard a 'Click!' from the front door. Both teens looked at each other and get up to peek out of the science section. They saw that the door was unlocked and was open a jar.  
  
"That's weird" said Tristan "That door was locked up tight" they walked over and up to the door.  
  
"Do you think someone broke in?" Duke asked and Tristan shook his head as he looked out side at the untouched snow.  
  
"No" he said "There aren't any footprints" He stepped out in to the snow and turned back to the shorter teen "Well, come on" he said "You don't wanna stay here do you?" It was meant to be a joke, but Duke was actually disappointed that they couldn't have stayed the whole night, just to be close to the brunet. Never the less, he stepped out into the powdery snow, closing the door behind him. Neither boy heard the door lock by its self  
  
They both had to separate way after a short walk in an uncomfortable silence (1)  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow in school" said Duke first as they had to part ways  
  
"Not if we have a snow day" Tristan said grinning and started to walk home  
  
"Wait Tristan!" the raven haired teen said suddenly and Tristan turned around, only to be hugged tightly by the shorter teen around the waist. Tristan face turned a nice shape of pink, and not from the cold "Thanks for everything" Duke said, still embracing the taller teen  
  
Tristan wasn't sure if he wanted to push the other teen away or hug him closer  
  
"Uh... Duke..." he said and Duke immediately let go. Duke was blushing now  
  
"Sorry" he said and started to walk down the street "See you later" he waved and left the brunet speechless. He watched as the black haired angel walked out of site  
  
'Black haired angel?' Tristan thought and snorted 'Where did I get such a poetic mind?' He turned around and headed towards his own home  
  
______________  
  
(1) Tristan walked to the library because it was close enough to walk to  
  
UY: Yes it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer, and we'll see that disappearing room again. ^__^ Hehehe, I bet you'll never guess who the room belongs to  
  
Duke: Oh! I know!  
  
UY: Well don't tell them, they have to guess  
  
Duke: Fine, review and she'll post the next chapter soon, bye 


End file.
